Those left behind
by Dave2380
Summary: Crushing on Captain America, what a waste " You're never gonna get the good Stuff." A little spin off from Liberation dealing with the ramifications of your crush not even knowing you exist.


Those left behind.

Author:Dave2380

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Avengers, much as id wish otherwise. I don't make any money off my fics so please don't sue me.

Distribution: only please.

Reviews: More than welcome, it shows someone's reading my stuff.

Rating: Implied slash but not overt.

________________________________________________________________________

Tony Stark was blitzed, and mad as hell, he sat in the living room in Avengers Mansion sprawled out on a sofa drinking twenty year old scotch straight from the bottle and cursing Steve Rogers.

" Tasteless bastard, you think you know someone, you fight beside them, have dinner with them regularly, even secretly love them, but you know you can't ever have them because he's you know, Captain America, freakin poster boy for American family values. " He broke off his rant to have a hefty slug of scotch and shrugged out of his suit jacket and tie, giving the latter a particularly savage yank. " So you content yourself with being his friend, you take solace in his company and you just don't think about how you'd kill to have him in your bed. And what happens? What happens is the perfect American poster boy turns out to be not so perfect, he loves men, but no not you, not Tony Stark, he's not good enough, not when he could have a psychotic Canadian shortarsed mutant with a body count! Bastard! " Glowering fiercely he kicked off his hand stitched Italian loafers and undid the top button on his shirt, sprawling out messily as warm waves of alcohol relaxed him.

" I'd say that sums it up." Tony whirled around drunkenly and fell off the couch as he saw Hawkeye aka Clint Barton lounging in the doorway in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. " Looks like you had the same idea as me Stark, where's the vodka? "

Tony hoisted himself back onto the couch and waved at the drinks cabinet in the corner, " Knock yourself out, you heard all that? "

Clint wandered over to the drinks cabinet and grabbed a bottle of vodka, he cracked the seal and took a hefty draught. " Yup, I wouldn't worry though, your secrets safe with me, just return the favour and we'll be fine. I thought the man had better taste than that. I mean for fuck's sake what's wrong with me? But no he goes for a psychotic hairball. See this is what happens when you crush on an icon like Captain America, you're never gonna get the good stuff." He took another long hit from the bottle and gasped at the alcoholic burn that followed. " Man are you gonna hate yourself in the morning Stark, all that time in AA wasted." He threw himself onto the couch beside Tony and began to kick off his sneakers.

Tony glowered balefully at Clint, " What's the bloody point? AA, god do you know how sick I am of those damned meetings? Bored housewives, cough syrup addicts? I used to get through it by thinking I was making myself a better person, and maybe maybe one day Steve'd look at me and you know see me, you know? Such a fuckin' waste!"

Clint flashed a sloppy grin, " Oh I dunno, it stopped you petrifying your liver and killing yourself, be a shame to lose a pretty face like that."

Tony's glare faded, " To not killing yourself with booze, and to friends who make you realise your being an ass! " Clint raised his bottle in salute and they both downed a slug. " So you gonna do the playboy thing and scandalise the world of supermodels again? Or throw yourself into your work? It's what you usually do."

Tony shrugged, " Been there done that, got a drawer full of supermodel panties as souvenirs. I have no idea, maybe I'll go to the Bahamas and work on my tan. What'd you mean I have a pretty face? " He asked, only just catching on.

Clint stretched and wriggled from his head to his toes, his sock clad feet on the coffee table. " Keep up Tony that was like five minutes ago. But yeah you're cute, Cap wasn't my only crush you know, I think it's when you slob about in jeans and your welding apron, slightly dishevelled and with that grease smudge on your face, you look really good then. The suits make you look a bit stiff and rigid if you ask me."

" A crush huh, I never would have expected that from you Clint. " Clint grimaced, " Yeah no one ever does, I'm just Hawkeye, handy with a bow and fills a costume nicely but not the smartest guy on the team. Used to bug me, but I figure with super brains like you and Hank and T'Challa on the team, who can compete."

Tony was studying Clint with interest, especially considering Clints t-shirt had ridden up to reveal a few inches of very well toned, very well tanned flesh, " That's kinda profound, not what you usually come out with Clint, just what else are you hiding? "

" Why Tony, in this outfit, practically nothing. " Clint giggled and winked at him.

" You're drunk."

" I should hope so with half a bottle of vodka in me, besides you should talk."

" Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe a little, hell after today we both know if you don't try then you'll never know."

" That's a point. "

" Want to come investigate it in my room? "

" Yeah sure, let's see what happens."

FIn


End file.
